Various embodiments described herein relate to computer systems, methods and program products, and more particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for aggregating building performance data.
Building management is becoming increasingly important for enterprises. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to aggregate building performance data that is generated and provided by multiple different systems, sensors and/or types thereof. For example, different systems and/or types thereof may provide data using different protocols. The data from such systems may provide challenges for a site operator and/or user to utilize in a meaningful way. Accordingly, there may be overlaps and gaps among energy and sustainability management use cases within an enterprise.